Cut
by eruditeamber
Summary: Encounter between Ron and Hermione after he starts swallowing Lavender's tongue every chance he gets during HBP. Oneshot...could be better, but please read&review!


Disclaimer: All Characters portrayed in this story are the property of J.K. Rowling—not me. It's too bad, though.

Author's Note: I wasn't planning on writing this one guys, it sort of just popped into my head. It takes place during HBP; written from Hermione's point of view. I hope you like it.

I cried myself to sleep last night, after I watched you with Lavender in the common room. Why did you do what you did? Why did you have to make sure that I saw it so blatantly? You wanted to hurt me. You succeeded all too well.

What is it that I did? We were fine only days ago, and then you got so angry. I didn't and still don't know what to think, and Harry's not hinting at anything. I've never done anything to purposely hurt you, but you have hurt me. You've cut me deep, Ron, and I don't know if the cut will heal or not. Only time will tell.

I must say that as I lay here in bed this morning, thinking about going home for Christmas, I'm also thinking about last night. Walking into the common room and seeing you sucking off Lavender's face was not the ideal way for me to start my holiday, but I guess I can't do anything about that, can I?

I hope you have scratches all over you from my spell. You deserve them, Ronald Weasley. What are you, mad that I kissed Viktor? If so, you're pathetic, and even more of a baby than I thought you were.

I will not be wishing you a Happy Christmas.

_Right After Christmas Holiday:_

I'm sitting in the common room all alone. The fire's crackling merrily, and when I look at it, I feel better. Suddenly, I hear footsteps and look up. There you stand, staring at me with a mixed expression of guilt, anger, and…is that, desire? I don't know whether it is or not seeing as how I'm not all that experienced with desire.

You silently walk over and sit on the same sofa I'm perched on, but you stay all the way at the other end. I wait for you to say something. I don't have to wait long.

"Did you snog Viktor Krum?"

At this question, I become so enraged that I grab my wand and point it in your direction. You look at it warily as I scoot closer towards you.

Once I'm close enough, I put my wand against your neck, right where your pulse is. You gulp. My smile is really a baring of teeth.

"Yes, for your information Ronald Weasley, I snogged Viktor Krum, and so what? What the bloody hell is wrong with that? We weren't together, and though I was thinking about getting together with you, you refused to go in that direction. Viktor was nice and charming and I had fun with him, and yes we snogged, you flaming idiot! I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I was just testing my ground as a female."

I glare at you. You start to say something and I dig my wand into your neck a little deeper. You close your mouth firmly.

"What I did is completely opposite of you, Ron. You purposely and venomously hurt my feelings. We've got feelings for each other Ron. You all but told me you wanted for us to be together and merely days later, because somehow you got the notion into your head that I was evil to kiss Viktor, you and Lavender start devouring each other's faces. You're a prat Ron, an utter _**prat**_."

Tears spring to my eyes so quickly that I cannot possibly stop them or hide them from you. The look in your eyes changes from turbulent to gentle. Compassion becomes etched on your features.

"Don't cry Hermione, please. I can't stand to watch you cry."

"Then don't watch!!!" I say icily.

You seem to be debating something with yourself, then your arms enclose around me and you draw me close to you, hugging me—trying to offer me comfort for the hurt you caused.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was an idiot. I was an idiot to be angry with you for kissing Krum and for purposely hurting you with Lavender. It's not fair to you because you're the one I want to be with, and it's not fair to her because she's a tool."

I sob, and then I wrap my arms around your neck and rest my head against your shoulder. You kiss the top of my head, which surprises me, but pleases me nonetheless.

Soon, I feel an urgent need burst open inside of me. I don't question it or wonder at it. I simply seek to fulfill it. I lift my head up and look into your eyes. I can see the desire in them again, so I suppose I guessed right earlier. Your desire for me is echoed in my own body. It's electric.

I press my lips to yours, and for some unknown reason, you moan rather loudly. Have you wanted this for as long as I have?

You open your mouth and trace the outline of my lips with your tongue. It feels delicious, devilish. I want more.

I open my mouth and your tongue enters. It feels so wonderful that I suddenly am taking very shallow, labored breaths, urgently seeking more of your tongue with my own.

I feel your hands sliding down my back. You cup my bottom and I moan without realizing it. I feel you tense at the sound of my pleasure, as though it is hurting and pleasing you at the same time. I stroke your muscles through robes and shirt. My fingers yearn to feel bare skin, but they have none to feel except your face. So I place a hand on each cheek and kiss you with all the passion I have in me while I feel your hands caressing my bottom.

It's incredible, like being wrapped in a cocoon of sharp, little sensations that make it impossible to think or to speak. It's amazing.

Then, as we continue kissing deeply, I feel one of your hands leave my backside and come up to close around a breast. Sensations that feel like being touched in a million different places by something liquid and hot run through me quickly. It stills my breath completely for a few moments.

Then suddenly, a thought bursts into my brain.

_What are you doing, Hermione Jean Granger? _

With that, I stop, which makes you stop and open your eyes to look at me.

"We can't do this, Ron."

"We weren't doing anything wrong, Hermione. Just having a little fun."

When I hear these words, I become angry. Very angry.

"Oh, we were just having a bit of fun, were we? Well let me tell you something. You can make sure now to go and have all your fun with Miss Lavender. She's willing to do things your way, right? She's willing to snog and maybe other things without a care in the world, without _**you**_ caring or saying that you care. Well I'm not, so make no mistake; there'll be no more _**fun**_ for the two of us."

With that, I jump off your lap quickly and run up to my dormitory. When I chance a quick look in your direction, I see that you are staring at me, bemused and annoyed and it looks like a little hurt. Well, you should have thought of that.

But then, we already know that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, don't we?

I go to bed, thinking about how insensitive you can be. You just don't think, Ron! And you need to think! Thinking and knowing what to say are to very important things if you want me in your life. I don't like callousness—it's so not sexy, at least not to me.

I definitely don't like someone who disregards me feelings without even thinking. You'll have to work on that Ronald, if you want me.

And I know you want me.

I've felt it pressed against my stomach.

I hope you can't sleep tonight.

**Alright guys, personally I hate this story. I hate first-person point of view, I hate stories that lack true substance, and I hate that one shots that aren't long enough. This story is all of those things, but by all means, if you have something nice to say about it, please review! For some reason, this story just wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. I hope you don't hate it as much as I do. Do not expect anything like this from me again any time soon. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
